The Heartbreaking Heartthrob
by Storywriter
Summary: The death of a young man has the crime lab turning in all sorts of directions when a list of suspects turns up. Who wanted this young man dead and why?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness surrounded the city streets. It was just after 11 p.m. on a friday night and Detective Danny Messer and his friend Detective Don Flack were walking down the street after a long day. As they walked by a side street they noted a car sitting there.

" No parking zone," Flack said.

" Let's check it out."

As they got closer the both of them noticed someone was sitting in the car, apparently sleeping or so it seemed. Danny knocked on the window trying to wake the man up.

" Hey," Danny said," You're parked in a no parking zone. You need to move your car. NYPD."

There was no movement inside the car. Danny took out a flashlight that he had in his coat pocket.

" Flack, I think we have a problem."

Flack looked inside the car to see what Danny saw. The young man sitting there had blood on his neck.

" You see what I see?" Danny asked.

Flack just nodded his head.

" I'm calling Mac," Danny said," We just found ourselves a crime scene."

A few minutes later, the scene was blocked off with yellow tape. Detective Mac Taylor arrived at the scene a few minutes after that, with his crime kit.

" What have we got Don?"

" Victims name is Ethan Crowley, age 24, he lives in midtown Manhattan, according to the car registration that was found. I've got officers canvassing the area to see if anyone saw or heard anything. Danny is checking out the car and Hawkes just arrived, he's checking the victim."

Mac nodded his head and went over to the car, crime kit in his hands.

" Hawkes, Danny. What have you found so far?"

" Blood," Danny said," Looks like our victim took quite a beating. I've also found fibers and fingerprints off the dashboard. I'll check the backseat next."

Mac noticed that Sheldon was checking out Ethan Crowley's body.

" Sheldon."

Dr. Sheldon Hawes stopped long enough to give information on what he found so far.

" He hasn't been dead long, I'd say a few hours. He has a mark on his neck. Preliminary guess, cause of death is strangulation, or this slash to the throat, but we won't know that until we get him to Sid and from what I can see defensive wounds on his hands."

" Which means he possibly fought his attacker," Mac said," Keep up the good work. I'll check the back."

Mac opened up the door to the backseat and something immediately caught his eye, it was a rag covered in blood.

" Could be just our vic's," Danny said.

" We'll know more when we run traces on it. Finish up and get back to the lab as soon as you can."

" Duty calls again."

" I know you just got off Danny and that you just worked a double shift."

Danny got out of the car and began to check the backseat with Mac.

" Not a problem. Flack and I just happened to stumble on this car and now we have a crime scene."

The both of them checked the car and found some more fingerprints, even though they were partials. There was nothing outside or around the car to say that the car was stalled out or anything. Mac ended up finding some hair stands and carefully collected them, marking them as evidence.

" We need to get this car towed back to the crime lab," Mac said," We may need to look through it again later."

" I'm on it," Danny said.

" Get back to the lab Danny. Process this evidence. We need to find out what happened to this guy and how he ended up dead."

Flack ended up coming back up.

" Nobody so far saw anything. This is a quiet street, one of the less traveled sections of New York."

" Then we need to find out what the evidence we collected tells us," Mac said," Maybe it'll tell us who else was in this car and if they had anything against this man."


	2. Chapter 2

The evidence collected from Ethan Crowley's car was slowly being processed. It was now almost 6 a.m. Danny felt that his eyes were drooping staring at the computer screen. Mac came in and looked at him.

" Danny?"

Danny jerked up and looked at him. Danny felt like he was half asleep.

" Sorry Mac. This is taking time."

" Any word from trace yet?"

" Not since I turned in the evidence. I was just about to run these prints."

Mac didn't like what he just heard.

" You haven't run them yet? We collected those hours ago."

" I went back to the car. I found blood traces on the seat belt and something else, could be skin traces. I sent those to trace as well. We made need to check the car again. That car was a mess."

" We'll see to that later. For now, let's run these prints."

Danny just nodded his head. Inside he was exhausted and looked forward to going home and getting some sleep.

Mac looked at the screen when a match came up for one of the prints.

" Clarissa Wallace," Mac said," No criminal record, but works as a volunteer at Mercy hospital, which explains why her fingerprints are in the system."

" She lives in Manhattan, not too far from our vic."

Danny put through the next set of prints and got another match.

" Alexander Crenshaw, arrested once before for drunk driving and disorderly conduct. Works as a volunteer firefighter. Also loves in midtown Manhattan."

Mac only nodded his head. The next set of prints didn't come up with anything. A few minutes later, one of the lab techs came in with some results from trace. The results from the hair that was found came up with a result and the blood on the seatbelt also came up with a match. The blood was Ethan Crowley's and so were the skin traces.

" The hair sample that was found in the car belongs to a Joelle Richardson," Danny said.

" We've got some people to talk to. You go check on Alexander Crenshaw and I'll go check on Clarissa Wallace after I go check on Sid."

" You got it Mac. I'll call Flack too and give him the update."

As Mac was headed to the M.E.'s office Stella came up.

" From what I've heard we got some work to do?"

" We've got a murder to solve Stella. Go check with Danny, he can update you. I've got to go talk to Sid."

Danny saw Stella and smiled.

" Stella Bonasera, I could use your assistance."

" That's what I'm here for Danny. What have you got?"

Danny showed Stella a file.

" Ethan Crowley, he was found dead in his car on a deserted street. I'm going to talk to a possible suspect, Alexander Crenshaw, his prints were found in the car."

" Let's go see what we can find out."

Stella and Danny left the building. As they were doing that, Mac made his way to the M.E.'s office where Dr. Sid Hammerback was still working on Ethan Crowley's autopsy.

" Sid?"

Sid looked up at Mac.

" Hey Mac."

" What have you got?"

" Cause of death is from strangulation," Sid said," His throat was slashed, but that's not what killed him. You can tell by the marks on neck. His larynx was crushed."

Mac took a look and saw marks that looked like Ethan was strangled with a thin rope or fabric of some kind. Then a thought came to him, the seatbelt.

" You notice anything else Sid?"

" Stomach contents were light. No alcohol was in his system and no signs of physical ailment. This young man was in perfect health. Did you get a hold of anyone in his family?"

Mac nodded his head.

" His father is on the way. Thanks Sid."

Mac then saw an officer with and older man who almost looked like the spitting image of the young man who now lay on a slab in the morgue.

" That must be the father," Sid said removing his glasses.

" This is the hard part, but it needs to be done," Mac said.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Stella went to the apartment of Alexander Crenshaw. It was just after 8 a.m. The door was answered by a young woman with long blonde hair. The young woman just blinked her eyes.

" May I help you?"

" Who is it honey?" came a voice from the back.

" I was just about to ask," the young woman answered.

Stella and Danny looked at her. The young woman standing in front of them only stood about 5'3 and they both noted that she had blue eyes.

" We're from the New York Crime Lab," Danny said, " Detective Messer, Detective Bonasera."

Danny and Stella then saw who they suspected to be Alexander Crenshaw come up. The man had wavy dark hair and stood about 6 feet tall.

" They're with the crime lab," the young lady said.

" We're looking for Alexander Crenshaw," Stella said.

" You're looking at him," Alex said," What can I do for you?"

" You know an Ethan Crowley?' Danny asked.

" We both do," the young woman said," Is he in trouble?"

Danny looked again at the young woman standing in front of him.

" May I ask who you are?"

" Joelle Richardson. What's happened to Ethan? Do we need to bail him out of jail or something?"

" He was found dead in his car last night," Danny told her.

Alex and Joelle looked at each other. Joelle then shook her head.

" No, that's not right. It can't be," Alex said," He was fine last night. What happened to him?"

" We're still working on the details," Stella answered," Do you know anyone who had it out for him?"

" No," Alex answered," Ethan was my best friend. Never had a bad thought on anyone."

Joelle went to sit on the sofa, too shocked to talk.

" Miss," Danny said," Are you okay?"

" It's hard to believe, hard to take in. Alex is right, Ethan never bad mouthed anyone, at least I've never heard him. Alex, I wonder if Clarissa knows."

" Clarissa Wallace?" Danny asked.

Joelle only nodded her head. Alex sat down next to Joelle.

" We were all together last night. Clarissa got sick though and went home early. Ethan and I both helped her into her house."

" Do you remember what time that was?" Stella asked.

" About 8:30, I think," Alex answered," I didn't look at the time. Why do you ask?"

" Ethan was found just after 11 p.m.," Danny answered.

Joelle got up.

" I can't take this. I think I'm going to be sick."

Joelle went into the bathroom and shut the door. Alex got up.

" This is hard to take. Ethan was going to be my best man. Joelle and I are getting married in a few months. I've known that guy since high school. If you'll excuse me, I don't know what else to say."

Joelle then came back out of the bathroom.

" There might be someone else you can talk to. I just thought of it. Through this tragedy, there could be someone who might've wanted Ethan dead, Emily McKenzie."

Alex then ended up nodded his head.

" One of Ethan's ex girlfriends," Alex said," She was upset when Ethan broke up with her. She cheated on him and Ethan broke it off. Emily was crushed."

" Do you know where we can find her?" Danny asked.

" You can try Chelesa University library or Café Gordon," Joelle said," That's where she works. Maybe we should try to call Clarissa."

Alex nodded his head and Joelle went to the phone, but shook her head.

" There's no answer," Joelle said," I'll try again later. Clarissa has to know."

" Thanks for your time," Stella said," If you think of anything else, give us a call."

Joelle took the card Stella gave her.

" Wait a minute, I just thought of something else Staci."

" Staci?" Danny asked.

" Another one of Ethan's ex's," Alex admitted," I do admit Ethan did have a few. Staci Collins You can probably most like find her at the university too. That's where she spends most of her time. Staci is a loner though, she doesn't like to talk to people."

Stella and Danny left the apartment a few minutes later.

" This case has just added a few more suspects. Let's get back to the lab and tell Mac."

" I've got a feeling Stella. This is going to be a long day."

All the time that Danny and Stella was there, there was someone else in the apartment and heard every word that was just said.


	4. Chapter 4

While Danny and Stella were talking to Alex and Joelle, Mac was still at the medical examiners office. Ethan Crowley's father had arrived a little while after Mac had called him.

Mac went out into the hallway where Ethan's father was. He didn't approach the man right away because Mac felt the man needed a few more moments.

" Mr. Crowley?"

The older man nodded his head.

" I'm Detective Taylor from the New York Crime Lab."

" Walter Crowley," the man answered.

" I'm sorry about the early hour, but I appreciate you coming over."

Walter Crowley looked at the body of his son through the window of the M.E.'s office. Walter shook his head for he didn't know how he was supposed to feel.

" What kind of monster would do this to my son?"

" Mr. Crowley were doing all we can to solve this as soon as possible were checking leads and looking over the evidence that was discovered."

" My son didn't deserve this. He didn't have a negative word against anyone. In fact, Ethan would be the first to step in, it's why he wanted to join the fire department. Danger didn't scare him, but it scared me. I don't know what to think. All I know is I'm not prepared to bury my son. I hear about these things happening, but I never thought it would happen to anyone in my family. This is really hard. I don't know what else to say."

" I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anyone that you can think of that had a grudge out for him?"

Walter shook his head.

" My son was a good man. As a boy, he knew what he wanted to be. Ethan didn't care about money or anything like that, he wanted to help others. I was glad when he met Clarissa, she was just like him."

" Clarissa Wallace?"

" Yeah, how did you know?"

" When we checked your son's car, we found her fingerprints."

Walter shook his head.

" Clarissa wouldn't harm a fly either. I have to get out of here. I don't think there's anything more I can do here. Is it too early to ask when I'm able to collect Ethan's belongings?"

" Not for a few days. Ethan's belongings are evidence. I'll let you know. How long was Ethan with the fire department?"

" Just a few months. In fact he just graduated a few months before that. Within days, he was placed with a station. I was so proud of him. It wasn't easy for him at first. In fact, he almost gave up. I told him no matter what, I would still love him. I have to go tell his mother now."

Walter left the office and Sid came out.

" That's the hardest part of the job, telling someone your loved one was murdered."

" I'm off to talk to Clarissa Wallace. She might be able to tell us something else."

Mac went over to the house where Clarissa Wallace lived. The house was in the middle of a block just outside of Manhattan. As he was getting out of the car, he noticed a man coming out of the house. The man looked at him.

" May I help you?" the man asked.

" I'm looking for Clarissa Wallace," Mac said.

" That's my daughter," the man answered," Phillip Wallace. Maybe I can help you? Who are you anyway?"

" Detective Mac Taylor, I'm with the New York Crime lab."

Philip just looked at him.

" What would a police detective want with my daughter?"

" Is she home Mr. Wallace?"

" Not at the moment. Why do you need to talk to Clarissa?"

" Does the name Ethan Crowley mean anything to you?"

Philip only nodded his head.

" Is he in some kind of trouble?"

" I'm sorry to say that he was found dead in his car late last night."

Philip leaned up against his car, shocked by the news.

" I need to talk to Clarissa. Do you know where I can find her?"

" Detective, Clarissa is in the hospital. She just had emergency surgery on her appendix. She came home last night and went right to bed saying she didn't feel well. Then about 2 this morning she woke up screaming. Clarissa said it felt like someone was stabbing her. My wife and I took her to the E.R. and then she was rushed into surgery. Clarissa can't talk to you, at least not right now."

" I may still need to talk to her."

" You may come to the hospital if you wish, but when Clarissa hears to news about Ethan's death, she'll be crushed and since your here it wasn't just an accident. You think Ethan was murdered?"

" The evidence we found points to it."

" Ethan was good to Clarissa, he was good to everyone. I've never heard him say a mean thought of anyone. Clarissa, she was head over heals for him. This isn't good news. I have to go, but if you want to talk to her, Clarissa is at Mercy Hospital, Room 345."

" Thanks for your time, Mr. Wallace. If you think of anything else, give me a call."

Mac handed him a card and went back to the lab. When he got back, he noticed that Stella and Danny hadn't come back yet, which made Mac wonder what was going on and why it was taking so long. A few moments later though, Mac got his answer.

" Mac," Danny said," We got some more information. The suspect pool has just gotten more complicated."


	5. Chapter 5

The case of Ethan Crowley wasn't even a day old, but information was being put together fast. Mac went in to his office followed by Stella and Danny.

" What did you find out?"

" We found two people in one spot," Danny answered," Alex Crenshaw and Joelle Richardson live together and confirmed that they were with Ethan Crowley last night."

" We also found out that Ethan had ex-girlfriends and apparently may have motive to want him dead," Stella added.

" Did you get any names?"

" Emily McKenzie and Staci Collins, unfortunately we have no idea what they look like, only where to look for them," Stella answered," What about you Mac?"

Mac sat down.

" I found out that Clarissa Wallace was rushed to the hospital early this morning. I talked to her father, but he didn't tell me much. I'm on my way to Mercy Hospital to talk to her."

" Mercy Hospital," Danny said," That's where she works, along with Joelle Richardson."

" We need to find these other people," Mac said," We need to know who were looking for. Did you find out anything else?"

" Neither Alex nor Joelle knew exactly what time it was when they came home," Stella answered," Both of them we shocked by what happened."

" That doesn't give us much," Mac said," I need to get to Mercy Hospital. We have a list of suspects to look at. Any one of these people could be our killer."

Stella was about to leave when she heard her phone ring. She quickly answered it.

" Bonasera."

There was no answer on the other end, but Stella could hear breathing in the background.

" Is someone there?"

" _I have information for you on Ethan Crowley," the voice said," But I can't tell you now."_

" Who is this?"

" I can't tell you right now_, but this is important. What you heard is only part of the truth. If you want to know more, meet me at Grand and third."_

" May I get your name?"

The phone then went dead.

Mac looked at Stella, so did Danny.

" Who was that?" Mac asked.

" They didn't say. All they wanted was a meeting at some warehouse. This could be legit. I could hear panic in their voice, like they're afraid or something."

" If this is legit, I'm coming with you," Mac told her.

" You won't get any arguments from me Mac. I wouldn't have it any other way."

" Where did she want to meet?"

" Some warehouse at Grand and third."

Mac nodded his head.

" We'll check it out later, right now. I'm off to see Clarissa Wallace and see what she can tell us."

Before he could leave though he was approached by Lindsey. Lindsey Monroe was another detective who worked in the lab.

" Mac, wait up?"

" What have you got Lindsey?"

" The fibers that were found in Ethan Crowley's car came from a sweater of some kind. That sweater should have a tear in it, someone from the bottom. Plus, ran the blood spattered cloth, it came up to an Alex Crenshaw."

" Our volunteer firefighter. Good work Lindsey. I have to get to Mercy Hospital to see what else I can find out about Ethan Crowley."

It didn't take long for Mac to get to Mercy Hospital. He was shown the room where Clarissa Wallace was. Mac looked at her from a distance. Clarissa had her brown hair tied back and was reading from something when he moved forward.

" Clarissa Wallace?"

Clarissa looked up at Mac with her brown eyes.

" Yes. Who are you?"

" Detective Mac Taylor, I'm from the New York Crime Lab."

Clarissa shook her head, she didn't understand. A few moments later her father came in and saw Mac.

" Detective what are you doing here? I told you Clarissa isn't available to talk to you right now."

" What's going on? Did something bad happen?"

" You could say that," her father told you," I don't want to upset you though."

Mac ended up showing her a photo.

" You know this man, don't you?"

Clarissa looked at it and covered her mouth.

" That's Ethan, my boyfriend. He's dead?"

Clarissa's father got in between them.

" How dare you show her that? I told you what it might do to her. Are you that insensitive?"

" That's why he isn't here. He would be here if this didn't happen. I know he would. What happened to him?"

Mac put the photo away.

" The details are still being put together. I need to ask you where you were last night."

" I was with Ethan, but I came home early because I didn't feel well, turns out I had to have emergency surgery."

" Do you remember what time you came home?"

" It was about 8:30," Phillip answered," Do you mind not asking her anymore questions detective. My daughter needs rest."

Clarissa then let the tears flow from her eyes.

" I'll let you rest, but I may need to talk to you later."

" You want to talk to my daughter again, you'll do it with my attorney present."

" Mr. Wallace, I'm trying to solve a murder. If Clarissa has something to say, why don't you let her."

" Dad, I want to talk to him. Please. Does anyone else know I'm here? My friends?"

Phillip sighed.

" I'll call. Don't be too long detective. Clarissa needs rest."

Phillip left the room.

" This is hard to take in. Ethan was a great guy. He wasn't perfect, but who is? I met Ethan 3 months ago and we've been together ever since. There were rumors about him, but I didn't pay attention to those."

" Do you mind telling me what those rumors were?"

" That he didn't stay with one girl. I didn't ask him about his past because the past didn't matter to me. I don't know what else to say except, I have no idea who would want Ethan dead. I can't believe my father didn't tell me."

Clarissa's father then came back into the room.

" I made a few phone calls, but had to leave a message. Are you done with my daughter now?"

" For now, but I may need to talk to you later. If you think of anything else, you can call me."

Mac handed Clarissa a card.

" Wait, when did you find him?"

" About 11 last night."

" That means he died only a short time after I came home. This isn't right."

" I do have one more question. Did you happen to catch something in the door of Ethan's car?"

" Yes. The sweater I was wearing got caught in it. There's a tear in it now. I have it at home. Do you need it?'

" I may."

" You're not getting anything," Phillip told him," Not without a warrant."

" Dad, he's only trying to find out what happened to Ethan."

Phillip shook his head.

" Sounds to me he's trying to build a case against you. Hear this, my daughter is no killer. Clarissa was at home when Ethan was found. Put that in your notes. Now get out."

Mac left the room and went back to the lab. A few minutes later, Stella came into his office.

" What did you find out from Clarissa Wallace?"

" Tests confirm that she had emergency surgery last night. I don't think she's our killer, but the fibers we found, belong to her. I talked to her father again and I don't like what he had to say."

" What did he tell you?"

" That the next time we need to talk to Clarissa, we should have a warrant."

Stella just shook her head.

" What is it Stella?"

" Got another call from our mystery caller. They want a meeting Mac."

" Then lets go see what they have to say."


	6. Chapter 6

Stella and Mac went to an empty warehouse. The place was dark and small. Neither one of them was about to take any chances and kept their hands near their service weapons.

There was a shadow and Mac looked to see a young woman standing there who just looked at the both of them.

" Are you the one who called me?" Stella asked.

The young lady just nodded her head.

" I thought you might come alone," the young woman said shyly.

" We work together," Mac told her," You can talk to either one of us. Who are you?"

The young woman looked at Mac and stepped back with her hands at her sides.

" I'm not armed. You don't need to have your hand close to your sidearm, do you?"

" It's precaution," Stella told her," You said you had some information on Ethan Crowley."

" I do, but I don't know how to put it. My name is Crenshaw, Amanda Crenshaw."

" Any relation to Alex Crenshaw?" Stella asked.

Amanda again nodded her head.

" Alex is my brother. At one point Ethan was his best friend, they did everything together. I was there in the apartment when you and the other detective were talking to my brother and Joelle. I was heartbroken to hear about what happened to Ethan. This all seems so pointless. I told you I didn't know how to put it. I didn't come out because I was scared."

Amanda sat down and pushed back some of her brown hair behind her ear. Mac and Stella could both tell she was shaking a bit.

" I actually liked him. I knew a lot about him. Ethan was the type of guy not to stick with one girl though."

" How do you know?" Mac asked her.

" I saw it with my own eyes. Ethan Crowley was a player, he even, well, we went out and Alex had no idea. Sometimes he acts like he's so much oler then me then two years. Hell, half the time, Alex pretends I'm not even in the room or that I don't exist. Joelle gave me an extra key to the apartment. When they left that morning, I took the business card. It took me some time to decide to call."

" What happened between you and Ethan?" Mac asked.

Amanda sighed and got up.

" He dumped me because I wasn't ready for the next level. I hated him for what he did to me. I told Alex and he couldn't believe it. He didn't believe me. Then I would see Ethan with those other girls. He was always with someone else it seems, until it came to Clarissa. I don't know what it was about her, but Ethan was with her the longest."

Amanda sat back down.

" Where were you the other night?" Stella asked.

" You mean at the time of Ethan's death? I was at the apartment, in bed asleep. I don't stay out all hours of the night."

" We need to get a copy of your fingerprints and DNA," Mac told her.

" Why?" Amanda asked," I didn't kill him. There are others who hated him, try my brother for instance. Now if you don't mind, I need to get home."

" Not so fast," Mac told her," What else do you know?"

Amanda shook her head.

" Nothing. What else do you want to know? The last time I saw Ethan was two days ago. He was happy as ever with Clarissa right beside him. It made me sick to see them together. This was a mistake. I get scared and nervous easily."

" What about your prints and DNA?" Stella asked," Do we have your permission?"

" Do you want them now? Would that be helpful?"

" It would," Mac told her," It could help clear you or you can be arrested for trespassing, it's up to you, either way, we'll get them."

Amanda then only nodded her head and the three of them went out of the building. Stella got out her kit and took Amanda's fingerprints and took a swab sample.

" I feel like a guinea pig. Now may I go?"

" Were you in that apartment all night?" Mac asked her.

" Yes, until about 9 a.m. the next morning. May I go now?"

" If you think of anything else," Stella told her," You can call us at the lab."

" I don't know what else to say, except that I don't know who would be mad enough to want Ethan dead. Then again you never know."

Amanda was about to walk away when she stopped and pulled out some photos.

" I don't know if these will help you, but it could."

Amanda handed the photos to Stella.

" Ethan with two other girls," Stella said," Do you know who they are Amanda?"

" The red head is Emily McKenzie, the blond is Staci Collins. I don't know much about them, only that they both dated Ethan. How they broke up, I'm not sure."

" This does help," Mac told her," Thank you."

Amanda walked away from the building and a few minutes later, so did Mac and Stella.

" What do you make of that?"

" Ethan Crowley seemed to have more enemies then friends. We need to talk to these other people and see what they can tell us."

" When Danny and I talked to Alex and Joelle, they did mention some of the other girls that Ethan was with. In fact, it was these girls."

" Then we need to talk to them and see what else we can find out about Ethan Crowley."

Mac and Stella left area, but didn't realize that outside, someone was watching them and their talk with Amanda.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning started off early for the crime lab. Flack and Danny headed to the university to search for Emily McKenzie and Staci Collins. They each took separate directions. Flack headed into the student union building, which was already crowded with students.

" Looking for these girls is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Flack thought.

Flack looked around and thought he saw Emily McKenzie sitting at a far table. He walked closer and knew it was her.

" Emily McKenzie?"

Emily looked up at Flack.

" Yes. Who are you?"

" Detective Flack, NYPD."

Emily didn't know what to say.

" What can I do for you detective?"

" You know an Ethan Crowley?"

" Yes. What about him? I've been trying to forget about him."

" He's dead."

Emily got up.

" What did you just say?"

" Ethan was found dead in his car late last night."

Emily sat down and put her head in her hands, but then looked up at Flack.

" That's hard to believe. Who would want to do that to Ethan?"

" Why don't you tell me? Where were you at 11 p.m.?"

" Home. I live alone, so I don't have anyone who could back me up. I wouldn't kill him though."

Flack sat down in a chair across from her.

" How long were you and Ethan Crowley together?"

" About a month. It was a bad break up. He cheated on me. When I found out, I broke up with him. I can't believe he's dead."

Flack showed her a photo.

" Do you know her?"

" That's Staci Collins. We've some classes together. Speaking of which. I have to go."

" We're not done here yet. Do you know where I can find Staci Collins?"

" Yeah, where I'm going now. If you have any more questions, I'll answer them."

Flack nodded his head and followed Emily to the liberal arts building and into a room at the far end.

" That's strange. Staci is usually here by now, she sits right there."

" Do you know where else she would go?"

" Not really. She lives with her mother I believe, some apartment in lower Manhattan. Staci keeps to herself mostly. She was the one I caught Ethan with."

Flack wrote down what she said.

" Do you need anything else? Class is about to start."

" I guess we're done for now, but if you think of anything else, let me know."

Flack handed her a card, left the room and made his way out of the building. As he was heading out, he saw Danny.

" You have any luck?"

" I did find Emily McKenzie, but Staci Collins so far is out of our sight."

" I talked to some people about where they might be. What did Emily have to say?"

" Only that she dated Ethan and that she broke up with him when she caught him with Staci."

Danny nodded his head.

" So do we keep looking for Staci Collins?"

" Let's get back to the lab and update Mac, then we can go back out and look for Staci Collins."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Mac and Stella went looking for Alex Crenshaw who wasn't at his apartment. Tenants in the apartment told them of Alex's hangouts and they went searching in those. Most of the places were dead ends, but they found him in a bar in midtown.

" Alex Crenshaw?" Mac said.

Alex looked at him.

" That's me. I remember you," Alex said to Stella," You find who killed Ethan yet?"

" We're working on it," Stella answered," In fact you need to come with us."

" Why? I didn't kill him. Ethan was my best friend."

" We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mr. Crowley," Mac said," I prefer the easy way."

" Fine, but I don't know what else to tell you."

Back at the lab, Danny and Flack went looking for Mac, who wasn't in his office or anywhere else in the lab. They saw Lindsey instead.

" Where's Mac?"

" He and Stella went to look for Alex Crenshaw. His blood was also found in Ethan's car on that rag we found. Did you have any luck?"

" We found Emily McKenzie, but Staci Collins so far is MIA," Flack answered," I'm going to check out her apartment."

Flack left the lab.

" There's not much else to go on. Someone hated Ethan Crowley enough to kill him," Danny said.

" It's our job to find out who Danny, and we will."

Danny's phone then rang. He was only on a few seconds before he hung up.

" That was Mac, he wants me to go pick up Joelle Richardson. Stella and Mac are taking Alex Crenshaw to the precinct."

" Do you think he knows more about what happned?"

" We'll soon find out and then we can solve this case."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat in one of the interrogation rooms waiting to see why he was brought there when he could've answered the detectives questions where he was already at. The door opened and walked Mac and Stella.

" Why did I have to come here? What's going on?"

Mac showed him and photo. Alex glanced at it and then looked back up at them.

" Is this supposed to mean something?"

" It has your blood on it," Mac told him," It was found in Ethan Crowley's car. You want to tell us how it got there."

" I don't know. Why do you need to know?"

Mac and Stella looked at him.

" Fine, a few days ago I got into a fight with someone, it was outside this bar Ethan and I went to. Another guy I knew got into my face and we had a fistfight. The guy hit me in the face and I my nose bled."

" You just happened to leave the cloth in Ethan's car," Stella said.

" I was drunk. What does it matter? I'm not the one who killed Ethan."

" Who was this other guy?" Mac asked.

" Chad Morgan, but don't bother with him. His beef was with me, not Ethan."

Stella sat down.

" Something else to say?" Alex asked.

" Yeah, your sister." Mac said.

" Amanda? What about her?"

" She told us that she went out with Ethan a few times and that he ended up hurting her," Mac said.

" My sister? Really? Amanda is crazy. Whatever she told you is just her way of getting attention. How did she know to call you?"

" The business card I left," Stella answered him," Amanda called and said she had information about Ethan, so I listened."

Alex sat back with his arms crossed and laughed.

" Something amusing Mr. Crenshaw?" Mac asked.

" Yeah, my baby sister. What did she tell you?"

" That she went out with Ethan and when she told you, you didn't believe her."

" That's because Ethan wouldn't date Amanda, because she's my sister. I knew that Amanda had a crush on Ethan, but he wouldn't do that. Amanda's just trying to get attention, it's what she does."

Mac and Stella didn't know what to think about what Alex just told them.

" May I go now or do you need something else?"

" Was your sister in the apartment that night?" Mac asked.

" Yes, so what? The parents were out of town and Amanda didn't want to stay at home alone. She's 22, yet she doesn't want to stay home alone. What do you think of that?"

" That she just wants to feel safe," Stella said.

Alex again laughed.

" You see. Amanda can be a manipulative little witch. She got all the attention at home. I was glad when I was old enough to leave. Amanda may never leave home."

" Why's that?" Mac asked.

" Why don't you ask her. What does this have to do with Ethan's death? You're wasting your time detectives. If you want to know if Amanda may have killed Ethan, no way. Anything else?"

Mac shook his head.

" So I can go now?"

" Don't leave town," Stella warned him.

Alex left the room and saw Joelle.

" What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

" I was brought in by another detective, but then he went back out. Emergency phone call or something."

Alex looked at Mac and Stella.

" Why don't you leave us alone? Neither Joelle nor I killed Ethan. We were together when Ethan was found. Do you want the details of what we were doing?"

" Alex it's okay. I don't mind. Wait out here."

Joelle went into the room, which didn't make Alex feel better. Mac shut the door

" Thanks for in Ms. Richardson," Stella said," We just had a few questions. One is about Ethan and Amanda."

Joelle sighed.

" You want to know if it's true, that Ethan and Amanda dated?"

" We're getting mixed results," Stella told her," Amanda told us they did, Alex says they didn't."

" They did and Alex didn't know. It was only a few times, but then it ended and Amanda told me that Ethan dumped her because she wouldn't, well, sleep with him. Amanda confided in me and I promised her I would never tell Alex and I didn't. It was hard keeping it from him. I didn't like the way Ethan was, he broke a lot of hearts. In fact he flirted with me every chance he got. I'd humor him and I never told Alex that either."

Joelle again sighed.

" Is there anything else Joelle?" Stella asked.

" Not that I can think of. I feel better knowing I got that out. Alex is right about one thing we were together about the time when you found Ethan. Amanda was there too. In fact I got up about 1 a.m. and checked on her, Amanda was fast asleep. Do you need anything else?"

" You just about answered all we need," Mac told her," You can go now."

Joelle opened the door and Alex was standing there.

" You need anything else detectives?"

" Go home," Mac told him," We're done for now."

Alex and Joelle left.

" They've got alibi's Mac. All three of them."

" I need to talk to Clarissa Wallace again, see if she knew any of the other girls Ethan dated. We also need to talk to Amanda again."

A few minutes later Flack came up to them.

" Just got word on where Staci Collins is, she's at her apartment where she lives with her mother."

" Then bring her in Don," Mac said," She's got questions to answer."

" It's not that simple Mac, she's on the roof and according to the landlord she won't come down. Plus, she could be armed."

" We need to get over there and talk her down," Stella said.

" We need to be careful, if she's armed, that means she could be a danger."


	9. Chapter 9

Staci Collins stood up on the roof of her apartment building looking down at what was going on below. She could see the lights from the police cars twinkling wildly.

" Cops," Staci thought," Here they come. They're here for me. I don't want to talk to them."

The apartment Staci lived in was small compared to others in the city, but it was in a well populated neighborhood. Staci didn't know what was being planned below.

Below Mac was down below with Stella, Danny, and Flack. They were ready to go in with their weapons drawn if it came down to it. Flack updated them on what was going around inside.

" All the residents in the building have been notified of the situation and are staying in their apartments until we have the situation under control. According to the manager, Staci isn't a threat."

" She's armed, which means it's a dangerous situation," Mac said," We do what's necessary to get Staci to come down."

Back up on the roof, Staci saw the movement.

" Here they come. You don't know what you're getting yourselves into coppers."

It didn't take long to get up to the roof. Staci looked and saw them come through the doors, with their service weapons out. At first, Staci saw them look around. She tried to stay hidden, but Mac saw her.

" Staci Collins, NYPD. You're surrounded. There's no where for you to go," Mac said," It would be better for you to come out now."

Staci didn't want to give up yet, but Mac was right, there was nowhere for her to go.

" Don't make this harder on yourself," Mac said," You don't want this situation to escalate, do you?"

Staci decided to keep the conversation going.

" Who are you?" Staci asked," You know who I am. I think I deserve to know who you are."

Mac didn't answer for a second.

" Detective Mac Taylor, New York Crime Lab."

" I know why you're looking for me, but you only need to hear this. I didn't kill Ethan. I wouldn't do a thing like that."

" Why don't you come out and we can talk about it more," Mac told her," That's all we need to do for now."

Staci didn't look his way. In fact, she went to the other edge and looked down. Staci noticed more police cars and she shook her head, she was surrounded.

" What am I doing?" Staci asked herself," This isn't me. I don't run away."

Staci looked at the gun in her hands and didn't notice that Mac was now behind her.

" Drop the gun," she heard.

Staci placed the gun on the ledge and pushed it away.

" I didn't kill Ethan. You have to believe that."

Staci ended up sitting on the ground and looked around her. The police who surrounded her had now put their service weapons away.

" You need to get up now," Mac told her," You're under arrest."

" Didn't you just here what I said? I didn't kill him. I have no reason to kill him."

" Get up," Mac told her again," Don't make me force you."

Staci got up.

" Fine. You won't listen to me. Then I've got nothing more to say."

Flack got behind her and was able to cuff her and took her downstairs with Mac, Stella, and Danny behind him. As they got downstairs, Flack looked at the crowd that had gathered and his eyes happened to find Emily.

" Don. What is it?" Mac asked.

" Over there. In the crowd. Emily McKenzie is there."

Mac looked into the crowd and saw Emily as well, even though Flack was the one who talked to her.

" Put Staci in the car. I'll go talk to Emily."

Emily didn't move for a moment, but then did when the crowd was told to disperse. Mac ended up stopping Emily.

" Emily McKenzie."

" That's right."

Flack ended up coming up to them.

" Staci is being taken to the precinct."

" You," Emily said.

" What are you doing here Ms. McKenzie?" Mac asked her.

Emily didn't know what to say at first.

" I came here to check on Staci. It's unusual for her to miss class. I came here to see if she was okay. I guess not."

Mac and Flack looked at her and both thought that Emily had more to say.

" You know something else," Flack told her," You know something more about Ethan Crowley."

Emily didn't answer.

" You're coming with us," Mac told her.

" Am I under arrest?"

" Do you want to be? Flack asked her," It can be arranged, if you don't want to cooperate."

" Okay, but I don't know anything else, except Staci didn't kill Ethan and I know that for a fact."

Emily didn't fight anymore and agreed to be taken in and Mac began to wonder if Emily was telling the truth or leading them to another dead end.

In the meantime, Lindsay and Sheldon went to go talk to Clarissa Wallace. They found out that she was sent home from the hospital, so they went to Clarissa's house. Lindsay knocked on the door and saw someone look out the window and then open the door.

" Clarissa Wallace?" Sheldon asked.

" Yes."

" We're from the crime lab," Lindsay told her.

" Crime lab?" Clarissa asked," What do you need? Wait, I remember. Someone else from the crime lab came to see me in the hospital. Please, come in."

Lindsay and Sheldon came in and Clarissa shut the door. Clarissa then went into another room and came back out with a sweater.

" You might need this. It's the sweater I got caught in the door of Ethan's car. It's torn here now."

Clarissa showed both Lindsay and Sheldon the tear that was at the bottom.

" You may take it if you need to."

Lindsay just nodded her head and took it. Clarissa just nodded her head.

" I still can't believe Ethan's dead. I've been thinking about who would want to harm him, but my mind is blank."

Sheldon pulled out two photos.

" Do you know these girls?"

Clarissa looked at them.

" Yes. Emily McKenzie and Staci Collins. We're in the same program together. Why do you ask?"

" Did you know they also dated Ethan?" Lindsay asked.

Clarissa shook her head.

" I didn't ask Ethan about his past. Maybe I should have."

Clarissa sat down.

" I don't think we need anything else," Sheldon told her," If you think of anything else, give us a call."

" I'll do that. Who should I ask for?"

" Anyone can take the call, but then transfer you to the right place," Lindsay told her.

Sheldon and Lindsay left the house.

" There's more to this case," Sheldon said," All we need to do is find it."

" Let's go check back at the lab and see what Mac came up with."

It didn't take them long to find out where Mac was, they both had messages on their phones.

" Mac's at the precinct," Sheldon said.

" Talking to Staci Collins," Lindsay added," Maybe she can shed some light on this."

" If not then we have a lot of work to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily looked around the room she was in and couldn't put her arms around why she was brought there. There were things to clear up with the detectives and maybe this was the best place for her right now. Emily saw the door open and Flack walked in.

" Ms. McKenzie. We need to clear up some things."

" You may call me Emily detective."

Flack sat down across from her.

" You came to see Staci and noticed the scene around you."

" Yes. Then I saw Staci being brought down in handcuffs. Staci didn't kill Ethan."

" How do you know that?"

" Staci was with me that night."

Flack sat back and looked at her.

" Why didn't you mention that before? You told me that Staci always showed up to class early."

" She usually does, but that night we decided to study together. Staci wanted to leave, but I wouldn't let her because she got drunk. She spent the night at my place woke up that morning with a bad headache. Staci went home a few hours later."

Flack wasn't sure what to believe, he felt that Emily was hiding something else.

" You need anything else detective? If not, I have places to be."

" Right now, you're going to stay where you are."

Flack got up.

" You can't keep me here."

" Sit tight. I'll be right back."

In another room, Staci stared at the ceiling. Mac sat down across from her.

" This would be easier if you cooperated Ms. Collins."

Staci looked at him.

" Are you a cop or a scientist? You did say you worked with the crime lab?"

" I'm not in the mood for an attitude problem here."

" Too bad. I've said all I've could. I didn't kill Ethan."

" How did you know we were looking for you?"

Staci shook her head.

" Somebody warned you that we were coming."

" So what if they did. I have a right to feel safe, even if it's from you."

" Who warned you?"

" Emily did. When she told me that Ethan was dead, I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I didn't kill him. I was with Emily that night. We were studying."

Mac got up.

" May I go now? I have more studying to do."

" I'm not through with you yet."

" What else do you need to know? I don't know what else to say. Ethan broke my heart when he dumped me. Then he started dating Clarissa. Clarissa did all she could to steal him and do you want to know why he was still with her, it's because she would sleep with him. I wouldn't so Ethan went with someone he knew would. You want to know more talk to Clarissa."

" Sounds like you two don't get along."

" We're in the same program, but that doesn't mean I have to like her."

Mac went out of the room and caught up with Flack.

" What did Emily tell you?" Mac asked.

" I don't know if it's the truth or not, but Emily told me that Staci was with her the night Ethan Crowley was murdered."

" That's what Staci just told me. Emily warned Staci that we were looking for her."

" Which explains why she went up to the roof."

"She didn't want to talk to us."

At that moment, a woman came in and looked around. Mac went up to her.

" May I help you?"

" I'm looking for whoever is in charge here. I want to see my daughter. She called me and told me to come here."

" Is your daughter named Staci?" Flack asked.

" Yes. I'm her mother. I'm Katherine. Where is Staci?"

Mac led Katherine to where Staci was.

" Why is she here? I don't understand it."

" Do you know a man by the name of Ethan Crowley, Mrs. Collins?" Mac asked.

" Yes. He's Staci's ex-boyfriend, but that doesn't tell me why she's here and who are you?"

" Detective Mac Taylor, I'm with the New York Crime Lab. Staci is here for questioning in the death of Ethan Crowley."

Katherine frowned.

" You've been questioning my daughter. Wait, Ethan's dead?"

" He was found the other night in his car," Flack answered her," Staci is a suspect."

" My daughter isn't a killer. You have no right to keep her here. I'm taking her home."

" Staci isn't going anywhere," Mac told her," I do have a right to keep her here for 48 hours. Did you know she was up on the roof of the apartment building with a gun?"

Katherine looked around, but then sat down.

" I still can't believe I kept that thing. It belonged to her father. Staci's been having a hard time since then. Her father was killed in a car accident almost a year ago. I guess you'll discover that the gun is still in her father's name. Look, I'll bring Staci back here. Let me take her home."

Mac just walked away and into the room where Staci was.

" Your mother is here."

Staci didn't look at him.

" At first it seemed like you wanted to fight me, but then you gave up."

" Why fight what you can't," Staci said not looking at him," You're the one who told me not to make it worse, so I didn't."

Staci then looked at him.

" So may I go home now?"

" We may need to ask you more questions."

" I didn't do it. Ethan may have been a complete jerk to me, but I didn't kill him."

Mac opened the door. Staci then saw her mother standing there.

" Mom."

" Staci, are you okay."

" I'm fine, but Ethan is dead."

" I know, the detectives told me."

Mac looked at Staci and then her mother.

" You can go home, but I may have more questions later."

Staci only nodded her head and went out of the precinct with her mother. Flack then went into the other room where Emily was.

" What's going on?" Emily asked.

" You can go now, but don't leave town."

" Why would I? I have nothing to hide and Staci didn't kill Ethan, but I think I may know who would. You need to go talk to Alex Crenshaw."

" Why's that?"

" Ask him that. He knows what Ethan was like and hell so did Joelle. They did nothing about what Ethan was like. Ethan Crowley was a heartbreaker. To me, he didn't even have a heart."

Emily then also left the precinct. Mac came up to Flack.

" I don't know what to believe Mac. We have a list of suspects, but they've all been cleared. All of them have solid alibis."

" There's more to this Don and I'm going to find out what it is."


	11. Chapter 11

Mac and Stella went back to the lab and were soon approached by Lindsey with a smile on her face.

" Your look says you have good news," Stella said.

" That depends. Hawkes and I talked to Clarissa Wallace and she gave me the sweater she was wearing the night Ethan Crowley was found. The fiber that was in the car is a match to the sweater."

" We know however that Clarissa had emergency surgery that night," Mac said," Reports confirm it. Did she tell you anything else?"

" Only that she still can't figure out who would want Ethan dead. There's not much to go on here."

Mac then went into his office and sat down.

" Something troubling you Mac?" Stella asked.

" Staci Collins and Emily McKenzie claimed to be together the other night, but Staci was up on that roof just a few hours later."

" You still think she's hiding something?"

There was a knock on the door and Danny came in.

" I just processed the gun that Staci Collins had, it was empty. I ran the gun through the system and it came up to a Richard Collins, her father. The bad news though, Richard Collins died in a car accident last year on the New Jersey Turnpike."

Mac shook his head.

" That's what Staci's mother told me," Mac said," So who else wanted Ethan dead?"

In the meantime, Flack went to go talk to Alex Crenshaw, but go no answer at the apartment. Flack was about to leave when he turned around and saw someone.

" May I help you?" the young lady asked.

" Detective Flack, NYPD. I'm looking for Alex Crenshaw."

" He's work. I'm Joelle. Is this about Ethan?"

Flack only nodded his head. Joelle opened the door.

" Come in. Maybe I can help you."

" How well did you know Ethan?"

Joelle shut the door.

" As well as I could. I don't know what else to say."

" Do you know an Emily McKenzie?"

Joelle sighed and nodded her head.

" Emily and Ethan used to go out, but then they broke up and I really don't want to talk about why."

" Did Alex have anything against Ethan?"

" No. They were best friends. Why are the same questions being asked? Alex didn't kill Ethan. Emily, she might've. In fact I saw her the night Ethan was killed."

" Where?"

" Just out walking. She said she was going back home to study."

" Was she alone?"

Joelle just nodded her head.

" Thank you for your time."

Flack left that apartment and immediately called Mac.

" Mac, we need to bring Emily McKenzie back in either her, Staci Collins, or both of them are lying about where they were."

It was about an hour later when, Mac and Flack showed up at Staci's apartment. The door was answered by Katherine, who seemed highly upset.

" Mrs. Collins? Mac asked," We need to talk to Staci."

" I don't know where she is. She's gone. All she left was this note."

Katherine handed the note to Mac.

" _Mom, I can't take this anymore. I need to go somewhere I feel safe. I don't feel safe here anymore."_

" She's left Flack. Do you know where she would go?"

Katherine shook her head.

" I'm not sure. I've been trying to figure that out. The one place she felt the most comfortable was when she was with her father. Her father? The cemetery. I know this doesn't sound good, but my daughter isn't a killer."

" I'm sorry Mrs. Collins when we find Staci, she's being taken back into custody," Mac told her," This time she won't come home right away."

" Then I'm going to call my lawyer. My husband was a lawyer. Staci won't fight you."

Mac and Flack left the apartment.

" The alibi's aren't so solid afterall," Flack said," They made them up."

Meanwhile, Emily was standing outside Staci's apartment and saw the detectives leave.

" You're not going to find out the truth," Emily thought," You'll never discover who killed Ethan. You don't want to believe what you heard then I have to take desperate measures."

Emily turned around and looked right at Alex and Joelle.

" What the hell do you two want?"

" We know you did it," Alex said," Now we need to prove it."

" You won't prove anything."

" What are you doing lurking outside of Staci's apartment?" Joelle asked.

" Protecting her. You two sure wouldn't. What are you doing here?"

Joelle and Alex looked at her.

" You did do it," Joelle said," You killed Ethan."

" I didn't say that and you two have a motive to kill Ethan too. You'd better not mess with me. If you do, you'll be sorry."

Emily walked away.

" What do we do Alex? I wouldn't put past Emily to kill Ethan. You know how manipulating she can be."

" I know and we did see her that night. Nobody else was with her."

Joelle sighed. She didn't want to believe that Emily was a killer, but it was probably the truth.

In the meantime, Staci stood outside one of the biggest cemetery's in New York. Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't notice that Mac had driven up and saw her.

" Staci Collins."

Staci ended up looking at him and a few moments later Flack showed up.

" You need to come with us," Mac told her," There's more questions to answer."

Staci looked at both of them.

" I was here that night. I stand outside these gates, but I can't go in. I miss my father, but it's not an excuse to lie to the police. I wasn't with Staci. I went along with her plan. I have no one to back me up. There were people that walked by, but they don't know me."

" What plan? Flack asked.

" I don't know. I asked her and she told me to trust her, so I did. Look where it's gotten me, a one way ticket back to the precinct. Why didn't I just tell you when I had the chance? What's the penalty for lying to the cops? I lied to protect my own skin. I didn't know what else to do. I wouldn't and didn't kill Ethan."

Mac just took her to the waiting car.

" Now we need to find Emily," Mac said," We're going to find out what her plan was."


	12. Chapter 12

Mac stood outside of the interrogation room looking in on Staci who was talking to her mother and the attorney she called. Flack ending up coming up.

" So far, no luck locating Emily McKenzie. Officers are still on the lookout."

Mac only nodded his head and contiuned to look inside the room.

" So when do we go in and talk to Staci?"

" A few more minutes. Maybe Staci will remember something else."

The door opened and the attorney nodded his head. Mac went into the room and so did Flack.

" You can talk to her now. There's not much to go on. Staci doesn't have all the details. I'm Victor Brown."

" Mac Taylor, New York Crime Lab."

Mac sat down. Victor remained standing. The six foot darked haired man then only nodded his head.

" Why don't you tell me what you do remember about what Emily told you Staci."

" Only that she would take care of the problem and to be each others alibis. At first I was okay with it, but then it didn't feel right. So I decided it was time to tell the truth."

Flack ended up sitting down next to Mac.

" I'm sorry I lied. I didn't know what else to do. I don't have anyone to back me up. I didn't kill Ethan."

" You were standing outside the gates of the New York Cemetery at 10:30 at night?" Flack aksed.

" Yes."

Staci looked down. She didn't know what else to say. Inside she felt heartbroken and ashamed. On the outside, she felt lost and alone. Staci's lawyer just nodded his head.

" My client is accepting the fact that her actions were wrong. You don't have the evidence to say that she killed anyone."

" I do have firearms charges though. Staci, I need you to recall all you can about what Emily told you," Mac said.

" Emily said that if I followed her plan nobody would know the difference. The police will never suspect and will have to look at someone else for Ethan's murder. I knew I didn't have an alibi. I didn't want to go to jail for something I didn't do. I trusted Emily, so I went along with it."

" Do you have any idea where else we might find Emily?" Flack asked her," We looked at the school and her apartment."

Staci sighed.

" The library. Sometimes Emily goes there. You can also try Dublin's Pub. When may I go home?"

" Not at the moment," Mac told her," We can hold you for 24 hours."

Staci just nodded her head.

Meanwhile, in another part of town. Danny and Lindsey were on the lookout for Emily, but also for Alex and Joelle, who were spotted outside of Emily's apartment. Danny felt that either Alex or Joelle might know where Emily was.

" So far everything is a dead end," Lindsey said," Doesn't Alex have a sister who dated Ethan?

" If memory serves correctly. I believe her name is Amanda."

At that moment, Amanda came out of a shop and looked their way.

" That's her," Danny said, " I recognize her from the photo in the file that Mac has."

Lindsey went up to her.

" Amanda Crenshaw?"

" Yes."

" We're from the crime lab," Danny said.

" Is there anything new on Ethan? Do you know who killed him?"

" We're still working on it," Lindsey answered," You know Emily McKenzie?"

Amanda nodded her head.

" Do you have any idea where we can find her?"

" No. Did you try her apartment?"

" No answer," Danny told her," You also dated Ethan?"

" Yes and it ended badly. I didn't kill him over it. I'm sorry I have places to be, unless you need something else."

" It was mentioned that you still live with your parents," Lindsey said," Your brother mentioned it."

Amanda sighed.

" I don't know why he would tell you that. What does it have to do with what happened to Ethan?"

" We heard that you count on others to help you," Danny said.

Amanda shook her head.

" It's because of my disability. I'm dyslexic. I had a hard time when I was in school. I still do. I love reading and writing, but I got mixed up. My disability didn't matter to Ethan. He liked me for me, but then he broke my heart when I wouldn't sleep with him and you know what Alex knew all about it. If he said he doesn't, he's lying. Is there anything else?"

" Emily McKenzie," Lindsey said.

" She's a snake, but I don't think she killed Ethan. Then again, you never know. Emily was angry when Ethan dumped her to go out with Clarissa. You may want to try the student union at the university, Emily does hang around there."

" Thank you for your time," Danny said," If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call."

Amanda walked away after that.

" So where do we go now?" Lindsey asked.

" The student union," Danny answered," We need to find Emily, and the sooner, the better."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily knew the cops were looking for her so she hid wherever she could. Emily knew the truth about what happened to Ethan, but she wasn't about to give up.

" The detectives aren't going to get anything else out of me. Staci had to go and ruin it all and Amanda, that little sneak. They're all going to pay."

Emily then happened to see Clarissa walking down the street.

" Clarissa, the little bitch who stole Ethan away from me."

Emily walked up behind Clarissa, who turned around and looked at her.

" Emily."

Emily stared at her with a look of anger.

" What's wrong?"

" You know what and it's your fault."

" What's my fault?"

" High and mighty Clarissa. What did Ethan see in you? I know, you slept with him, that's why he stayed with you. The icing on the cake. Ethan broke up with me because I wasn't ready for sex, but you, you were."

Clarissa shook her head.

" Don't stand there and lie to me, you did have sex with Ethan. You did whatever you could to get your claws into him."

" I never slept with Ethan and what if we did. I certainly didn't kill Ethan. I was in the hospital having my appendix out."

" Another lie."

" It's in the doctor's report. If you don't mind I have places to be."

Clarissa then walked away.

" You'll pay for what you did. I'll get everyone who betrayed me."

" Hi Emily," she heard.

Emily turned around to see Amanda standing there.

" Amanda, the little one who doesn't know how to mind her own business."

" What are you talking about?"

" You led the cops right to me and Staci. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

" Because they would've discovered it anyway. Someone would've told them."

" It had to be you. I had it all under control."

Amanda tried to get by Emily, but Emily grabbed her and pulled a knife on her.

" You're coming with me. You're going to make things right."

" How?"

" You're going to make a phone call, to one of those detectives and confess to killing Ethan."

" But I didn't kill him. I don't know who did."

Emily smiled.

" You did it, you killed him."

" Give the girl a cigar, of course I killed him, but that's not what the detectives will believe. Not when I'm through with you."

Emily pushed Amanda into and empty building.

" Call. I don't care who."

Amanda began to shake.

" What are you waiting for?"

" I don't have the number on me. I don't remember it."

" You're playing games with me. I'll make the call then and you, you're about to pay the price."

" Okay. I do have the number."

Emily grinned as Amanda made the call. Emily could see that Amanda was shaking. Amanda then hung up the phone.

" Happy? I told the detective the area were at."

" Good. Now do what I say and you won't end up like Ethan."

Amanda didn't know what to do or think, all she knew was that for now there was no way out.

" How did you know it was me that told those detectives about you?"

" I followed you. Your stupid brother didn't know you snuck out. As for Joelle. Amanda, neither one of them give a damn. They know the truth, but they just won't tell."

" What is the truth? You know who really killed Ethan don't you?"

Emily went up to her.

" Shut up. I need to think. You better not blow this. If you do, your life will be destroyed."


	14. Chapter 14

Danny and Lindsey went back to the crime lab after checking out the student union at the university, there was no sign of Emily. Danny then saw Mac as he was leaving his office.

" Mac, we couldn't locate Emily McKenzie. There's been no sign of her at the university."

" Nobody has seen her or knows where she is," Lindsey added," Looks like were at a dead end."

" Maybe not," Mac told them," I got a call from Amanda Crenshaw. She wants a meeting, but I've got a feeling, she's in trouble."

Stella ended up coming up with Flack behind her.

" So what's the plan?" Stella asked," How are we going to handle this?"

" Carefully," Mac answered," Carefully, so nobody gets hurt."

The group made their way to the abandoned building that Amanda mentioned. The place was dark inside and empty. Mac and Stella looked around.

" Is this the right place Mac?"

" This is the place Amanda described."

Mac and Stella continued to look around and saw something in the corner, laying on the ground. As they got closer, they noticed it was Amanda. Mac went up to her.

" Amanda, it's Detective Taylor."

Amanda looked at him.

" Emily."

" Where is she?" Mac asked.

Amanda shook her head.

" I don't know. She pulled me in here and kept saying it's my fault Ethan's dead. I didn't kill him. I think she did. I don't want to believe it."

" What else did she say?"

Amanda again shook her head. Her head hurt from where Emily hit her.

" She doesn't look good Mac. I'm going to call for a bus."

Stella went outside. Mac looked around and saw nothing, but then he heard something.

" Don't move detective," Mac heard," If you value your life."

Mac didn't move.

" Emily you have nowhere to go. This place is surrounded."

Emily moved in front of him.

" It looks to me that I'm the one in control here."

Mac saw that Emily had a gun.

" I had everything perfect, until Amanda here screwed it up. You had to open your mouth didn't you?"

" There's no way out of this Emily. It would be the right decision to.."

" To what? Give myself up. Not a chance."

Emily didn't notice, but Flack and Danny had made their way up behind her.

" Drop your weapon," Flack said.

Emily looked to see Flack and Danny behind her.

" I told you there was no way out," Mac said.

Emily laid the gun on the ground and kept her hands up. Flack was then able to cuff her.

" Emily McKenzie you're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Amanda Crenshaw and for the murder of Ethan Crowley," Mac told her.

Stella then came back up.

" Bus is on the way."

Emily looked at all of them.

" You're not going to take me down," Emily said," So back off. I did what needed to be done. Ethan Crowley was a snake and he needed to be taken care of."

" So you decided that you needed to be judge and jury," Mac said," You can't fight the truth Emily."

Emily laughed.

" I can try. I also followed Amanda to the warehouse that night. That little witch led you right to me and Staci. I had to do something for Staci."

" So you made her lie," Stella said," Some friend you are."

Emily looked at her.

" One less snake in this world. Ethan won't hurt anyone again. I made sure of that, along with someone else and I refuse to tell you who that is because I don't betray

my friends. I have nothing more to say without a lawyer present."

" Get her out of her Flack."

" With pleasure. Miss, you're going for a ride."

Emily stopped as Flack tried to take her out.

" You might want to talk to Alex and Joelle. They know the truth. Besides, Alex will want to know what happened to his baby sister. Not that he would care."

Flack then went on with Danny right behind him.

" So what do we do now?" Stella asked.

" Process this scene and then talk to Alex and Joelle. It seems they know more than we anticipated."


	15. Chapter 15

Mac and Stella gathered all the evidence they needed from the empty building, with help from Lindsey and Danny. Danny and Lindsey went back to the lab while Mac and Stella went to go talk to Alex and Joelle. Joelle answered the door, surprised to see the detectives.

" Ms. Richardson," Stella said.

" Detectives," Joelle said," What can I do for you?"

" Is Alex here too?" Mac asked.

Joelle nodded her head.

" May we come in?" Stella asked.

" Sure, I guess."

Alex came out of the bedroom as Mac and Stella came in, he didn't look happy.

" What now?" Alex asked," I think we told you all we could about Ethan."

" This is about your sister Amanda," Mac said.

Joelle sat down, not knowing what to think.

" What's she done? Where is she?" Alex asked.

" In the hospital," Stella answered," She was attacked by Emily McKenzie."

Joelle looked up.

" What?"

" Amanda called the lab and said she wanted to talk," Mac said," We found her barely conscious."

" Why would Emily attack her?" Alex asked," I don't get it."

" Amanda did date Ethan Crowley, didn't she?" Stella asked.

Alex shook his head.

" Not that again. Ethan wouldn't date my sister. I know he wouldn't. This doesn't make sense. Where is Emily?"

" In custody," Mac answered.

" Good at least you got something right," Alex said," Did she kill Ethan too?"

" We don't know for sure," Stella answered.

" Then go out and find them," Alex shouted," It certainly wasn't me or Joelle and Amanda wouldn't do it either. You need to do your job."

" Calm down," Mac told him," Your sister is in good hands. Now.."

" No," Alex said," No more. I don't want to talk about Ethan. We need to get to the hospital. I'm sure Amanda will want to know that everything is going to be okay."

" Mr. Crenshaw you are not out of this yet," Mac said," Ethan's murder is still under investigation."

" Get out," Ethan shouted," I didn't kill him."

Joelle got up.

" Alex, stop it. I can't take the shouting anymore. I can't do this anymore. Amanda did go out with Ethan and you know it."

" That's not what's important," Alex said," Ethan was still my best friend. So what if Amanda did?"

" You knew what he was like Alex. He broke plenty of hearts and Amanda was one of them. We have to tell the detectives what else we know."

" You want to more pain and suffering, especially for Clarissa."

Joelle shook her head.

" What do you need to say Ms. Richardson," Stella asked.

" The way Mr. Wallace acted around Ethan when Clarissa wasn't in the room. He hated Ethan and I swear that at times, he threatened him."

Alex then nodded his head.

" Joelle's right. Mr. Wallace knew what Ethan was like and he didn't want Clarissa to end up heartbroken. In the end she's going to be heartbroken all over again. Clarissa went upstairs that night and Mr. Wallace talked to Ethan outside. He told Ethan never to come around again. Ethan just said that Clarissa was an adult and could make up her own mind. Then we left. I don't know what happened after that."

Joelle again shook her head.

" This is so tragic. I don't want to believe that Clarissa's father had something to do with Ethan's death, but now I'm beginning to think he did. Either way, this isn't going to end well. Sorry we didn't tell you before, I didn't think it was important."

" It actually was. What you just told me gives us motive for murder," Mac told her.

" I apologize detective," Joelle said," Now what happens?"

" We keep going," Stella said," Thanks for your time, both of you."

Mac and Stella left the apartment.

" We need to go talk to Mr. Wallace," Mac said.

" One thing we don't have in this case yet Mac, is the murder weapon."

" I have a feeling we'll find it Stella, in the one place we never thought of looking."


	16. Chapter 16

Mac and Stella went to go talk to Mr. Wallace at his house, the door was answered by Clarissa.

" Hi," Clarissa.

" Hi Clarissa," Mac said," Is your father at home?"

" No, he's at the market with my mom," Why do you ask?"

" We need to talk to him about Ethan," Stella answered.

Clarissa had a confusing look on her face.

" I don't get it," Clarissa said," My father had nothing against Ethan."

" Are you sure?" Mac asked," That's not what Alex and Joelle told us."

A car pulled into the driveway and out came Clarissa's parents.

" Detectives," Phillip said, " What brings you here?"

" We need to ask you some questions about Ethan Crowley Mr. Wallace," Stella said," Do you mind?"

" Actually I do I have nothing more to say about that punk."

" Dad," Clarissa said.

Clarissa looked at her father.

" Okay, fine" Philip said," He wasn't right for you."

" What?" Clarissa said," What do you mean?"

" You deserve better. You didn't deserve to have your heart broken."

" Ethan didn't break my heart."

" He would of."

Clarissa shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Mr. Wallace you're coming with us," Mac said.

" I'm not going anywhere with you. I did what I had to do to protect my daughter. Ethan was a menace to society."

Clarissa's mother came up.

" What did you do?"

" I left that night and found Ethan. I told him to again to stay away from Clarissa. He laughed and said nobody was going to make him stay away. I warned him and he continued to laugh, so I shut him up."

Clarissa now had tears in her eyes.

" You? You killed Ethan. Dad, how could you. I loved him," Clarissa said.

" He didn't love you. Ethan was a no good heartbreaker. I heard things about him and I told myself he wasn't going to do that to you."

" You didn't even give him a chance. You didn't know him like I did."

" You didn't know the real Ethan. Did you know he slept around and left other girls heartbroken? I did my research. You didn't need him Clarissa."

" This can't be happening," Clarissa's mother said," This has to be a mistake."

Mac came closer.

" It doesn't feel like a mistake to me. I think we just got a confession. You're under arrest Mr. Wallace."

" You don't have any real evidence. My lawyer will fight and win."

Mrs. Wallace went to the phone.

" I'm calling your lawyer, you're going to need it Phillip."

" I'll be out soon. Clarissa in the end you'll thank me."

Clarissa shook her head.

" Ethan didn't break my heart dad, you just did. You took something away from me."

" I did it for you sweetheart. You're young. You'll find someone else, someone who will treat you right."

Clarissa looked away, her mother came up to her.

" You're father needs you."

" No, he just admitted to killing Ethan. I don't want to even look at him."

Clarissa then went up the stairs. Phillip only shook his head.

" She'll come around. I know my daughter. One day Clarissa will see that I did what I had to."

Phillip was then just taken out. Clarissa looked out from the upstairs window. Tears were strolling from her eyes.

" How could you do this to me dad?" Clarissa thought, " Why did you take the man I loved away from me?"

Clarissa sat on a chair in the hallway, she felt heartbroken allright and the person who caused it was the one person she thought she could count on, her father.


	17. Chapter 17

At the 12th precient Emily sat waiting in an interview room. Emily stared at the ceiling when the door opened. Mac came in with Flack behind him.

" What am I doing back in here? I gave you my statement on what happened to Ethan. You have everything you need to lock me up forever."

Mac sat down.

" We know you didn't kill Ethan Emily, but you know who did, don't you?"

Emily became silent.

" Don't you want to help yourself?" Mac asked," Do you want to take the rap?"

Emily sighed, she did know who killed Ethan, she saw it wither own eyes.

" I want to forget it happened. I couldn't believe what I saw. It's hard to explain. Ethan broke my heart wide open, but I didn't want to see him dead."

" What happened? What did you see Emily? Who did you see?" Mac asked.

" Clarissa's father, I knew it was him because I saw him before. I saw them arguing and then Ethan laughed. That's when I saw it, Ethan was it from behind again and again."

Tears were now filling Emily's eyes.

" It tears me apart to see that over and over again in my head. I got mixed up in it and I hid it to hurt others. In the end I ended up hurting myself. What can I do now?"

" Testify in court what you saw," Flack said," He shouldn't get away with this."

" What about me? I lied to you to save myself."

" You cooperate with us and the D.A. will take it into consideration. You could just end up with probation."

Emily nodded her head.

" Okay, I'll do it. I've got other apologies to make. I have to make things right. Clarissa and Staci need to know how sorry I am."

In the meantime, Clarissa was at home. She still felt hurt and confused. Her father tore her heart to pieces, yet she still loved him. She didn't notice Staci coming up.

" Hi Clarissa," Staci said.

Clarissa looked up.

" Hey," Clarissa said.

" What's wrong? I know you've had a hard time since Ethan's death, but you look totally devastated."

" It's my father. He was arrested for killing Ethan."

" What?"

" He admitted it Staci. My father is a murderer."

Staci sat down.

" There has to be a reason. I came here because you weren't in class. I wanted to know if you're okay."

" I'm far beyond it. I may never be the same. I keep thinking how did my father overpower Ethan. What did he use to kill him?"

Staci got back up.

" You need time away from here. My guess your mom is at the police station?"

Clarissa nodded her head.

" Maybe you should go there."

" I can't. I can't even look at my father."

Clarissa got up and headed towards the front when something caught eyes. She looked and saw something in the bushes.

" What is it?" Staci asked.

" I don't know, it looks like a metal bar."

Clarissa looked closer and then stepped back. Staci happened to look at it too.

" My father's tire iron. Why is it hidden here?"

" That's blood Clarissa. I'm sure that's what it is."

Clarissa ran into the house and picked up the phone.

" Who are you calling?"

" The crime lab. I think I just found what my dad used."

It was about a half hour later when Clarissa saw Stella and Danny.

" I hope this isn't a waste of your time," Clarissa said," I didn't know who else to call."

" Show us what you found," Stella said.

Clarissa led them to where she found the tire iron. Stella put on a pair of gloves and picked it up.

" This could be what we've been looking for."

" That definitely looks like blood," Danny said.

Stella sprayed a solution on it and it changed color, Clarissa saw it.

" What does that mean?"

" It's blood," Stella answered.

Clarissa sighed.

" I need to get that back to the lab and test it to see if it matches Ethan Crowley," Danny said.

" You do that Danny. I'll call Mac."

Stella looked at Clarissa.

" I know how hard this is on you. Your father did something terrible."

" He said he was trying to protect me. That might be true, but it still hurts."

Stella came up to her.

" I think you need to see your father. Let him explain to you what happened."

" I don't think I can detective. It's hard."

" You need to know the truth."

Clarissa nodded her head and went with Stella to the precient.

" Where is my father?"

Stella led her to a room where he father was with his lawyer and Mac. Flack came up behind them.

" So far were not getting anywhere."

Stella walked away and Flack went with her.

" We may have the murder weapon. Clarissa found it. Danny took it back to the lab for processing. It's a tire iron covered in blood."

Stella looked at where Clarissa was.

" This is really hard on her Don."

" To find out your father killed your boyfriend, I can imagine it is."

Inside the room Mac was getting nowhere with Phillip.

" We have your confession. I'm offering you a deal. Admit to what you did and you won't end up in prison for the rest of your life."

Philip shook his head.

" Your daughter thinks a great deal of you."

" I did this for her."

Clarissa was listening to what her father was saying, tears again filled her eyes. Stella came up behind her.

" Are you okay?"

" I hate what he did, but he's my father. I still love him. Is there anyway I can get in there?"

" Are you sure?"

Clarissa nodded her head.

Stella knocked on the door and a moment later it opened. Mac looked at the two of them.

" I want to see my father," Clarissa said.

" He's still being questioned. It's not a good time," Mac told her.

" It'll only take a minute."

Mac nodded his head and Clarissa went into the room where her father was, her mother was in the room also.

" Clarissa," Phillip said," I knew you would forgive me."

" I don't forgive you dad. I hate what you did."

" Sweetheart, you deserve to have someone who loves you. Ethan didn't."

Clarissa shook her head.

" You used the tire iron didn't you. I found it. It's covered in blood."

" Right now it's at the lab being tested," Stella told him," You want to save more heartache Mr. Wallace?"

Phillip looked at his daughter.

" I didn't mean to cause you pain Clarissa. I wanted to protect you."

" I know, but I can't forgive you. However, I don't hate you. I do love you dad."

" I love you too."

Clarissa hugged her father. Phillip then looked at the detectives."

" I'll take your deal. I want to avoid a jury trial. It'll be a waste of time."

Mac nodded his head.

" What does this mean?" Clarissa asked," How long will my father be in jail for?"

" It's up to the D.A. right now," Stella told her.

Clarissa sighed. For now things were over, but was it going to get worse or better?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I wasn't sure how to end it. The last few weeks have been rough. I hope this ties up the loose ends.

As Philip Wallace was continued to be questioned by Mac, Stella got a call from Danny that the blood on the tire iron belonged to Ethan Crowley. Danny also told Stella that fingerprints found on the tire iron belonged to Philip as well.

" You hit Ethan over and over again and slit his throat," Mac said.

" I wanted to make sure he would stay away from Clarissa. I didn't mean to kill him, that was not my intention."

" Mr. Wallace," Mac said," We do have the proof from the tire iron. Your fingerprints and Ethan's blood."

" I told you I will take the deal. I confessed to what I did. Why more questions? Do you want me to change my mind?"

Outside the room Clarissa and her mother watched.

" It's going to be okay," her mother told her," You and I will get through this."

" How mom? Dad is going to jail. I would like to know how long."

" 25 years at least," Stella said coming up to them," That's the deal your father will get. If he's lucky he could get probation in 15 years."

Clarissa sighed.

" That doesn't take the pain away detective."

The door opened and out came Mac.

" You want to talk to your father again Clarissa before he's leaves."

Clarissa nodded her head and went in with Mac behind her.

" My darling daughter. I knew you couldn't stay away."

" I found out how you did it and why dad, but I don't understand it still. You took away my choices."

" You need to focus. Finish college, get your degree. Then you can focus on the rest."

Clarissa shook her head.

" You still took something away from me. I loved Ethan and he loved me."

Clarissa went to the door.

" Clarissa," Philip said.

" Bye Dad. If I feel like it, I'll come see you, but I need time."

Clarissa then walked on and her mother went with her. Mac looked at Philip.

" I broke my daughter's heart. How can I make up for that?"

" In time, I'm sure she will. It's time to go," Mac told him.

Philip nodded his head, he wasn't ready for what he was about to face, but he was starting to accept it.

It was several days later, Clarissa was at home when she heard a knock at the door. Clarissa got up and looked out to see Staci.

" Hey," Staci said," How are you holding up?"

" I'm trying. Learning to accept the fact that my father is in prison and that the man I loved is dead."

" Ethan wasn't all bad. He didn't deserve what happened to him. I feel bad for Ethan's father."

Clarissa sat on the front step.

" He wasn't happy about the sentence my father got, but the detectives explained it to him. I saw that with my own eyes as I was leaving. I feel bad for him too."

" Are you coming back to class? You can't miss much more Clarissa."

" I know. I explained my situation to the professor, I got an extension on the next assignment. I have a lot of work to do."

" How about a break? I'm going to meet Amanda and to get something to eat. You want to come along?"

Clarissa shook her head.

" Why don't you?" she heard.

Clarissa turned around to see her mother.

" You don't need to work that hard. You've already been on the computer for several hours. Research can wait."

Clarissa smiled.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Clarissa went inside and came back out a few moments later.

" Come on. Let's go have some fun. Why don't we go break a few hearts for a change."

Clarissa ended up laughing.

In the meantime, Mac was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Ethan's father.

" Mr. Crowley."

" I'm sorry to bother you here. I just wanted to thank you with my son's case. Ethan wasn't perfect."

" You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job."

" I was angry at first. I felt that Mr. Wallace deserved life in prison. He killed my son, but I accept what he got. I guess if I had a daughter, I would do what I could to protect her."

" From what I learned about Ethan he was a good man."

Mr. Crowley nodded his head.

" Thanks again. I think I could sleep now."

Mr. Crowley left the office as Stella came up.

" Another case closed."

" More is on the way. In this city, you never know what's going to happen."


End file.
